Lone ODST In A Hunter's Land
by ArchAngel117
Summary: Samata F. Helos, a ODST who was on a mission, and next, she's in a world filled with a magical power source, creatures bent on the destruction of Humanity, and people with abilities that amazes the ODST. How will she fit in Remnant, read this to find out! Featuring White Rose. I do not own Halo nor RWBY.
1. Mysterious

**Location Unknown **

**Time Unknown **

**Subject: Samata F. Helos **

**Age: 18 **

**Rank: Pvt. **

**S**amata woke up quickly. She looked around, seeing she is in a forest, a beautiful that is. Multiple red leaves falling from tress, the ground completely red, it was a beautiful scene. But, Samata was not here for the scenery, so she got up and checked her weapons. She still has her personal weapons, which was a M75 SMG and a classic SRS 99 AM Rifle, and last but not least, a Energy Saber, a weapon that she earned from a Kig-Yar Captain. She got up and checked her sensors, and it alerted her. Multiple contacts were swarming north of her, so she brought up her SMG and waited. And burst out was a creature with black fur, covered in bone-like armor, with red marks on it, and red frightening eyes. She fired on the creature, the rounds cracking the armor, and then blasted the head to bits. The creature slumped over; it's head now a bloody stump. More creatures came out, the same one like the last one that she killed. 'You got to be kidding me.' Samata thought as she is firing. One got close, and Samata whipped out a hidden plasma bayonet on the barrel of the SMG, slicing the head in half, the wounds cauterized by the searing heat of the blade. One of the creatures caught Samata in surprise in the bloodbath. However, sparks flew as the claws came in contact with the armor, especially when it is made out of titanium. The beast's head got chopped off by Samata's bayonet. Samata killed about 20 of the beast before stopping. The clearing she is in is filled with various bodies, blood oozing out of the bullet holes, or their heads smoking from the plasma bayonet that killed them. Samata reloaded her SMG, only wasting a full clip. Samata's sensor detected another life form in the east direction, this time only two. Samata walked cautiously towards the direction and she heard auditable voices, this time they are human voices. "Ruby, it's coming close to us." "I know, Weiss." "Wait…does she know we're here?" Samata rustled through the bush, and saw two young teens hiding behind.

"It sees us." The girl in red and black said, her face showing fear. The girl in white pulled out a rapier without a hand guard and without the heavy pommel. Samata quickly punched the rapier out of her hands and grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hostage stance. "Weiss!" the girl in red and black yelled, taking out a blocky object, and the object transform into a large gun with a scope. "Ruby, help please!" the girl in white, whose name is Weiss, yelled out in fear. Samata didn't like the way she went with this, but they went hostile first, so she had to retaliate, her SMG's barrel only a mere 1 inch from the teen's head. Samata then felt a heavy force hit her back of her head, and she blacked out.

* * *

**S**amata woke up in a chair. She looked at her surroundings, and she quickly deducted that she is in a interrogation room, with the obvious plain table, and a hanging lamp being the only light source. She noticed that her helmet is on the table, and her face being revealed. She has brown hair in a ponytail on the side, her eyes colored blood red. "So, you're finally awake." a voice rang out. Samata saw a man revealing himself. He had silver hair, and is wearing a green scarf, along with glasses. "My name is Ozpin, what is your name?" Ozpin said his face very curious at the girl. "Samata. Samata Faki Helos." Samta said, her voice showing off her German accent. Samata can understand English, however, she can't say English, but she can write English. "Why did you attacked my students, Miss Helos?" Ozpin asked his face becoming serious. "They became hostile, Mr. Ozpin." Samata said calmly in German. Ozpin's face became confused. "Pardon?" Ozpin said very confused. Samata realized that he doesn't know German, so she had no way to communicate. Luckily, Ozpin took out a sheet of paper and a pen. Samata realized her hands weren't bound, so she took the pen wrote down '_They went hostile on me, the white one, named Weiss._' Ozpin looked at the paper and sighed, "I knew the girl would do that, sorry about the incident, Miss Helos." Samata nodded, and she knew if she meets that girl again, she would be not a fond at her, especially since you're the person that held her hostage and had a gun pointed at her head. "Follow me." Ozpin said, getting up and going through the room's door. Samata followed after Ozpin and saw she entered a hallway. Samata followed Ozpin to his office, with her helmet tucked under her shoulder. Samata looked around, and saw the same girl from earlier.

The girl noticed Samata too and yelled, "You!" The girl in red, whose name is Ruby, tried to stop Weiss from getting to Samata, but was too late. "You attacked me!" Weiss yelled angrily at Samata. "Weiss, please, stop, why you are even talking with her." Ruby said her voice in worry and concern. Weiss ignored Ruby and continued to scold the ODST. Samata sighed and walked away with Ozpin, who was waiting patiently. Weiss saw her walking away and yelled, "Where are you going!?" Samata ignored Weiss and continued on with Ozpin to his office. "Damn Bitch." Samata said in German. Ozpin looked at Samata briefly and back to a door bearing his name. "Come inside." Ozpin said in his calm voice. Samata entered and saw his office. "

* * *

**Vale Dry Docks, Warehouse 023B **

**5:35 PM **

**Subjects: Roman Torchwick and White Fang Second in Command Aulliack S. Nowel **

Roman Torchwick was not having a good day. The main reason is that another operation failed, all because of that band of misfits lead by that annoying red rose. To show his anger and frustration, he pounded his fist againsit the table, rocking it and his phone on it. "I need more men and resources...and the White Fang is not enough for my plan's need." Roman said as he looked at the map showing Vale and it's districts. "Roman." a deep, rough, gruff voice rang out, his name echoed againsit the Warehouse walls, "We have something that might help you..."

Roman looked to see the White Fang's notorious man, the Second in Command, Aulliack Nowel. Aulliack's appearance is very simple, just a trench coat with a fedora colored white and red, and black trekking boots as his footware. Aulliack has a face of a rough past, his face has a curved scar going across his face, a horseshoe scar on his right cheek, and a gunshot scar on his left wrist. His face is young, although he has wrinkles on his forehead, a goatee, and a bald head. The skin of his body is rough as he his in combat, and he is a bull faunas, his horns covered by his fedora. His weapons are two swords, a shortsword and a double-edge sword, the shortsword called _Shorten Life_ and the double-edge sword is called _Cutting Blade_.

_Shorten Life's _blade can be lit on fire due to small amounts of red dust injected into pockets on the blade and _Cutting Blade_ can shoot 15 cm ice shards out of it's tip thanks to a dust chamber fueled a a small container of blue dust in the cross-guard. "What is it?" Roman asked angerily. "It's a bio-weapon that can destroy the Academy." Aulliack said, a smile forming on his scarred face. Roman looked at him to see a large container with clear, tough, glass and a bio-hazard warning on the lid. The container is holding a ball-like creature with tendrils poking on the glass.

Roman said only one thing,

"What the hell is that?"

* * *

_**I'll give you three guesses what the thing is in the container. **_

_**Anyway, I'm editing the story completely due to some shit the might make my story suck, thank you to Hazzamo ,I am doing a change and adds on the stroy. **_

_**AA-117**_ **_out_**..._BEEP_


	2. Initiation

**Ozpin's Office**

**12:12 PM **

**SUBJECTS: Pvt. Helos & Headmaster Ozpin**

"Please sit down." Ozpin said as he took his seat on his puffy leather chair. Samata looked at the seat, unsure if the seat can withstand the weight of the ODST. Samata took the seat, and the chair held, aside from a small groan, but otherwise, fine. "Now…you seem a bit out of place." Ozpin stated very calmly. "Now, the place you are in is called Beacon Academy, the finest school to teach the new generation of Hunters and Huntresses, people who protect the innocents from the creatures of darkness, Grim." Ozpin explained, and soon told the history of Remnant, Beacon, etc and etc. Samata realized that she is in a alternate universe, which sounded crazy, but was true, unfortunately.

Samata went into panick mode, and since she can't get back to her universe, she's stuck in this universe, and she had one option.

Become a Huntress.

Samata had no choice, so she took out a piece of paper and wrote on it that she has no choice but to join Beacon. Ozpin took and read the paper, and he looked back to Samata and nodded, and said, "Your initiation begins tomorrow, get prepared, Miss Helos." Samata nodded and walked out of the room with Ozpin. When both of them got out, they saw Ruby and Weiss next to the door, eavesdropping on their conversation. Weiss got up and continued her streak of scolding on the ODST, again, and Ruby tried to get Weiss to cool down. Weiss turned to Ozpin and said, "Sir, why did you let a complete stranger into Beacon!?"

Ozpin was calm somehow and said, "I made this choice because I can see potential in Miss Helos, Miss Schnee." Weiss stopped and scowled at them and walked away with Ruby. Samata was really pissed at her, and does she even know that she did it in self-defense. Ozpin showed her place for the night, which was a storage room. Samata didn't care, because she had slept in worse places than this. Samata slide against a crate and drifted to sleep.

**Beacon Launching Cliff **

**9:30 Am**

**Subjects: Pvt. Samata**

Samata has seen various initiations in her ODST boot camp, but this initiation is a bit insane. Samata had been briefed that ancient ruins are in the north containing relics, and she is supposed to pick one and get back alive, and those relics will chose her team. Samata looked down to see the pad before it launched her into the air. "THIS IS SUICIDE!" Samata yelled as she flew.

**Beacon Auditorium **

**9:31 Am **

**Subjects: Team RWBY & Team JNPR **

Every student is in the auditorium watching Samata, which is her name. Weiss can't believe this, a complete stranger that nobody knows, is doing initiation. Her friends and partner are interested in Samata, especially since she doesn't speak a speck of English. "Wait, are those jetpacks?" Ruby said, looking at the pack on Samata's back. As right on cue, two arms ejected out of the pack and flames came out, letting Samata land down gently, and Weiss was a bit jealous that she has a jetpack and the rest of them don't. Everyone envied her for having a jetpack since they had to see their own 'strategy' for landing.

Samata landed and took out her SMG, which made Ruby drool at the weapon, and Samata's SMG looked like it can go on a par with Ren's StormFlowers. Samata scanned the area like the military would do. 'Wait, is she from the military?' Weiss thought as she also sparked her interest in the 18-year old ODST. Two Beowolves popped out and charged at Samata, only to receive caseless rounds hitting their heads, turning the heads into bloody stumps, their bodies gliding across, the dirt a bit. "Damn, that was some strong bullets." Ruby said, looking at the SMG with interest.

Samata's SMG is also suppressed, meaning the Grimm would not have heard the shots. "And a suppressed SMG, damn, she got good guns." Ruby said, impressed and jealous. Samata looked around and took out a large, long, blackish rifle, with looked like a sniper rifle. Ruby looked at the rifle with wide eyes and drooling at the rifle and she opened her mouth, and when everyone saw her, everyone covered their ears. "OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDD!" Ruby screamed out so loud, it cracked Ozpin's, Glynda's, and other students' glasses.

When Ruby finished, Ozpin did a glare on Ruby, and Ozpin took off his cracked glasses, and took out a pair of glasses out of his breast pocket. "Sorry..." Ruby said sheepishly and looked sheepish. Samata looked to see a Ursa Major. The Major roared and charged at Samata, who was crouching down and aiming down her scope. Samata fired, and the 14.5x114 round flew out, creating a smoke trail, and made contact with the Ursa's head.

The round, being Anti-Material type, broke through the bony armor, through the hide, and through the brain, killing the Ursa instantly. The Ursa's body slumped over and tripped and glided across the ground, coming to a stop at Samata's feet. Everyone's mouth were gaping, and Ruby said, "She killed a Ursa...in one damn shot, that is a good, and I mean really good, rifle." Ruby said, awed by the SRS 99 AM, but a bit disappointed that the kill wound is unimpressive, only leaving a small hole. Everyone else nodded at Ruby's statement and continued to watch with interest. As Samata is walking, a Beowolf flung through the bushes and ambushed Samata. Samata rolled out of the way and brought up her M75, but the wolf swiped it out of her hands.

Samata then took out a Tungsten Combat Knife and went in to hand to hand combat with the dark creature. The Beowolf swiped and Samata leaned out of the way, and threw a hard jab at the wolf's head. The Beowolf staggered a bit and Samata took the opportunity and did a right and left hard hooks, and then a hard punch, and a uppercut. The Beowolf staggered off, it's head armor cracking, and blood seeping out of various parts. Yang is impressed by her Close Quarter Combat capabilities. Samata finished the fight by inserting the Tungsten Knife through the eyes, hard. The Beowolf barely howled in pain as Samata brutally slit the unarmored throat, and the Beowolf's body slumped down, dark blood flooding the emerald grass. Samata spoke again in German.

"_Damn creature...lets get going."__  
_


	3. Cliff Hanger

**Ruins **

**9:51 Am **

**Subject: Samata F. Helos **

Samata reached the ruins, and then got ambushed by a Beowolf. Samata only brought up her M75 SMG and fired. "Dumkoff." Samata said as the Beowolf's head turned into a gory bloody stump. 'Do these creatures even have any intelligence, whatsoever!?' Samata mentally yelled. As Samata approached the relics, she saw they are chess pieces.

Samata played chess before, and she always draws a horse and a knight on her gear, books, etc. Samata picked up the white horse piece and sprinted back to Beacon Academy, with the relic horse in hand.

* * *

**Beacon Auditorium **

**9:58 Am **

**Subjects: Team RWBY and Team JNPR **

"Yay!" Ruby said in excitement as they have gotten a new teammate. Yang was itching to have some CQC with Samata. Blake was interested in how she was able to sneak past 4 packs of Beowolfs and a sleeping Ursa Major. Weiss was uninterested in her, and she will continue not to trust the German ODST, and not even talk to her. Nearby, a captain of another 1st year team, Kelly Sabre, was itching to grab Samata's guns and take it apart and studied it, forever. **{A/N: Kelly is part of Team KIJU, a team of RWBY OCs by Hazzmo, go check out her stories!}**

Her partner, Issac Colt, a Hyena Faunas, took interest in Samata. "So, cap', what do you think of her?" Issac said, looking a Kelly with his usual smile. "Very interesting, she is a interesting figure." Kelly replied, her eyes glued on the screen. Samata reached a cliff and then she activated her jetpack, and she began to rock climb, jumping and flying, onto the cliff face. Then, on the audio receiver, a screech of a Nevermore was heard.

Samata looked at the soaring Nevermore, and the Nevermore fired her sharp feathers at the ODST.

"HUREN-SOHN!"

* * *

**I know this is a very short chapter, but I wanted to end on the German curse word. **

**Also, Hurensohn- Son of a bitch {Reference to RvB} **

**AA-117 out**..._BEEP_


	4. Very Interesting

**Beacon Launching Cliff Face **

**10:15 Am **

**Subject: Pvt. Samata Helos **

The giant Grimm bird fired it's feathers at Samata as Samata jumped and the arms on her jetpack adjusted to go right. The feathers slammed into the cliff face, a large cluster pinned to where Samata was. Samata took out her sniper rifle and fired a round. The bird screeched in pain as the round pierced through it's hide, and cracking a rib. The bird fired more feather as a way to say 'You're going to pay for that!'. Samata yelled, "Fick dich!"

The bird screeched in pain, again, as Samata fired another round into it's rib cage, breaking a rib and piercing a lung. Samata smiled under her helmet as she had struck the overgrown raven. Samata again jetpacked sidestep another barrage of feathers from the injured and furious Grimm bird. Samata fired another round, only to shave the bony armor of the bird's head. "Leck mich am Arsch!" Samata cursed again at the Grimm creature as it flew closer to her, beak wide open.

* * *

**Beacon Auditorium **

**10:24 Am **

**Subjects: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, and Team KIJU **

Everyone watched in horror and awe as the Nevermore flew towards Samata with it's beak open. Samata stood still, her sniper rifle aiming straight at it's head. Weiss noticed she isn't pulling the trigger and said, "Why won't you take the shot, you're in a life and death situation." The rest also took noticed and Ruby only saw that she's trying to get a perfect, straight round to the head. "What the hell is she doing, she's going to get killed!" Issac yelled in frustration as he pleaded to God that she's going to fire.

Samata finally fired when the Nevermore reached the 50 feet mark. The round hit the head straight on and broke through the armor, flesh, and hide and pierced to brain perfectly. The Nevermore dived straight down and hit the rocks below Samata. The scene is epic as ever, epic as when Ruby killed the a Nevermore by beheading it on the side of a cliff near those big ruins during their initiation. Then, Samata jumped and flew up, only 20 feet away from reaching the top of the cliff.

* * *

**Beacon Auditorium **

**20 mins after initiation **

**Subjects: Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team KIJU, and Pvt. Samata **

Samata walked on stage and saw Ozpin, Glynda, and Team RWBY standing there in front of her. Ozpin proundly annouced,

"Samata Faki Helos, you have collected the White Knight piece, the choice of Team...RWBY."

Samata smiled, but when she saw Weiss, she groaned mentally at the same time with Weiss. Ruby, Yang, and Blake are smiling at Samata for she is able to become a teammate of their team. Jaune and his team are cheering along with Team KIJU for their new addition. As Samata walked to her dorm with her new friends, Ozpin looked at Samata carefully.

"Andrew." a voice rang out from the shadows

"Yes?" Ozpin said, facing a person, his/her body cover by the shadows.

"She's a very interesting figure, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is, indeed, interesting."

"Yes, but I'm not here for that subject."

"Than why are you here for?"

"It's the...'White Rose' duo."

"Ruby and Weiss."

"Yes."

"So, what's you're business with them."

"I need to tell them."

"About the things that terrorizes us."

"Yes."


	5. Fun Filler 1

_**Heyo guys, this is a fun filler chapter, so expect so funny stuff, and fun filler chapters will not be part of the storyline, more of a...funny sideline story. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

"OH SHIT! RUN!"

Samata yelled as she ran for her life. She just finished calling 'RWBY Helpers' from her helmet Com-Link, and just finished her sentence about the problem until the psychopath Weiss came from the corner. The psychopath Weiss appeared out of nowhere from a portal and has a insane obsession of Ruby. The entire school fell with it's students and teachers trying to stop with love-obsessed psycho princess. The only survivors are the real Weiss, Yang, Blake, Team JNPR, Team CRDL, Ozpin, Samata, and Ruby.

The rest were mauled, but not killed, or, for the lucky one, knocked out. Samata ran back to her dorm, the RWBY dorm, which is their HQ and safe haven. "Guys, she's coming!" Samata warned grimly when she opened and closed the door as she ran in. Yang cocked her shot-lets and said, "Then lets open fire on her." Blake stepped up with Yang and cocked Grambol Shroud in pistol mode and also said, "I agree." Everyone got prepared and readied their weapons at the door.

Ruby is somewhere else in the academy with Weiss as her escort. The rest stayed behind to try to stop her or slow her down as the best they could. "Samata, when does the person from the 'RWBY Helpers' come?" Jaune said with a hopeful face and voice. "Soon, real soo-" Samata said before the doors blasted open, cutting her off. Everyone opened fire and the melee charged.

When the last brass shell dropped, the smoke cleared to show the Psycho!Weiss. She looks the same, expect she has red-blood heart shaped flat shoulder pads. "Oh Ruby!~" Weiss sang out happily, expecting her to be in the dorm. However, when she saw the makeshift milita, she went from a joyful face to a scary angery face. She screamed in anger and lunged towards the first person she sees, which was poor Jaune.

Jaune screamed as he had his balls kicked hard, and flames engulfing him, and a hard kick that sent him flying into the wall. The rest of the swordsmen, which is Ozpin, Pyhrra, and Blake charged in and attacked, desperately swinging and slashing. Weiss blocked every strike with her rapier and her glyphs, and she slapped Ozpin and launched him out of the window with her glyphs. Blake switched to her chain-sickle and swinged it hard, only to have it caught by the ribbion by Weiss. Weiss evily smiled and swung the ribbion, and let go, sending Blake towards the 3 members of Team CRDL, taking them out of action.

Pyhrra attempted to use polarity on Weiss's Mynesnster, but was hit by a ton of books, coustesy of Weiss's glyph's using the books as projectiles. Cardin smashed his mace onto the icy psycho, but Weiss grabbed it in the middle of it's landing, and kicked Cardin's balls. Cardin screamed as he fell, taking him out of action, and the last survivors are Samata, Yang, Nora, and Ren. Nora fired alot of grenades, but Weiss deflected them back using her glyphs, and also sent them back to the sender. Nora swung her hammer to hit the oncoming grenades, only to realized that she doomed herself.

The grenades exploded, knocking Nora back into Blake's bed, breaking it in half. The dorm is covered in bullet holes, fires are starting, brass casings covering the floor, pretty much the dorm is destroyed. "Nora!" Ren said when he saw Nora get KO'ed. Ren went back to subduing Psycho!Weiss, and he fired his guns, 385 rpm, at Weiss. Weiss blocked every shot and reached Ren.

Ren got grabbed by his collar and was trown backed into Yang's bed, and some sounds of bone cracking is audiable. Yang entered super sayian mode and charged with flaming fury. P.W (Psycho!Weiss) smashed her rapier into the ground, and creating a large wave of ice, freezing Yang into her place. Yang was cover from feet to her neck, and her flames are snuffed out by the cold ice. Yang now gotten KO'ed, now leaving Samata.

Samata opened fired with her M75 SMG and her M6C at P.W, only to bounce off Weiss glyph barrier. Weiss launched herself towards Samata, grabbing her neck, making the German ODST drop her UNSC weapons. P.W took Samata's helmet off and whispered to Samata angerily, "Where is my love, Ruby Rose?"

Samata: "Not telling you, bitch."

Psycho!Weiss: "Tell. ME. **NOW!**

Samata: "Fuck you!"

Samata had her head smacked against the wall 10 times before blacking out. P.W snarled at her and left the room, only to be stopped by a portal popping up and coming out made Psycho!Weiss piss her pants.

Burn, El Mattador, Nora, and R.H (RWBY Helper) Weiss came out, armed to the teeth.

Burn: "Take the psycho bitch down!"

El Mattador: "Got it."

R.H Weiss: "My pleasure, and you are going down, you bitch."

* * *

**Review! **

**Like! **

**Follow! **

**Visit My Profile for more! **

**Now run from the flood! **

**Tata! **

**AA-117 out**..._BEEP_


	6. Fun Filler Aftermath

**Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorm **

**7:13 PM **

**Subjects: Team RWBYS **

Weiss has many reasons to be a bitch at the new addition of her team. One, she attacked her, two, she is a nobody, and finally, she can not be trusted, as her father said, "Do not trust those you do not know about, from backgrounds, age, etc." But her joining the team, its even more fucking annoying than Ruby in hyper mode. "I can't fucking belive this shit." Weiss said as she saw Samata look out of the window with her large rifle. Ruby took the liberty of taking the silenced pistol from Samata.

Yang is reading a new issue of her magazine, _Goodwill Gossip_. Blake is reading another book borrowed from the Academy's libary. And Weiss is looking at Ruby, and for the past months, she had a crush on the rose-red and night-back colored girl. 'Only if I have the guts to tell her...' Weiss thought as she sighed and took out a book. 'Hmm...Snow White seems to have a crush on Little Red Riding Hood, hehehe.' Samata said as she saw Weiss look at Ruby breifly and then took out a book.

Anyway, after the 'slaugther' with Psycho!Weiss and Ruby beating the shit out of Burn, RWBYsarus helped with recontrustion and even added a Mantis Garage, with made Samata bubble with excitement. "I can't belive that Burn asked for MY Scythe-File, nobody creates another Crescent Rose but ME, and I hope that bastard got what he deserves." Ruby said with anger and almost bended the silencer application of the M6C. "Ruby, Burn didn't deserve that, he got a ice shard into his thruster pack and kicked into Matt, both blew up, and Matt was sent flying. Nora tried hammer time on her, only to be smacked into the courtyard and getting a shit ton of mud on her, and she got beaten to hell. Matt came back flying a Japanense H6K floatplane he somehowly aquired and filled it to the brim with bombs and went kamikazie on her. Matt got covered in smoke, and P.W used her glyphs as frisbees, which I doesen't make any sense, and nearly sliced R.H Weiss's head off. And Nora and Matt finally got P.W and Burn took her out with a punch and Nora broke her legs. I think Burn shouldn't have gotten anymore pai-" Blake said before a red and blacked colored M1911 is pointed at her head and met with a angry stare of Ruby Rose. Blake silenced herself or face a bullet to her head. Samata just sighed at Ruby's loving attitude towards her Sycthe-Rifle, Crescent Rose.

'Damn 15-year old child is too attached to her weapon, I think she needs help, and real soon...' Samata thought as she saw Ruby quickly return back to her work on studying the M6C. Samata decided to go and test the Mantis that RWBYsaurus bulit for her, and who knew a dinosuar can bulid a garage quick, even with the little arms. Yang saw Samata exit and said, "I want to come and test out those mechs, can't wait to smash some Beowolves...hehehe." Yang said as she catched up to Samata. Samata could imagine the gore scenes that Yang could dream up in her brawler/mechanic mind, which made Samata shiver.

"Why do you have to be an insane brawler/mechanic, just why?"

* * *

"So all we do is place this...parasite in a secret and good location in the academy and have the guy transporting it not get caught."

"Yes, Mr. Torchwick, that is my plan I propose to you."

"I'll approve it for the heck of it."

"Good, I'll get everything ready."

"And you said this thing can get get out of control, right?"

"Yes, and we have Nuclear Cobolt Dust Missiles ready (N.C.D.M for short)"

"You mean the nukes."

"Yes."

"Okay!"

And so Roman and Aulliack set up the preprations for their plan, but what they do not now is that there is a person who faced the flood before, and made it out alive.

* * *

**Remnant, Specific Location Unknown **

**Unknown Time **

**Subject: 101 Contested Star **

In the derliect Forerunner Dreadnought and several other ships and a Sentinal Factory, wake up for the first time in trillions of years. "Oh my, it appears there's a recliamer on the planet, and...wait...no, this can't be!" said a monitor in a female voice, and her name is 101 Contested Star, and she is Shield World 001 overseer. "The inhabitants of the Shield World are in grave danger, especially the reclaimer, I must get down there quick and find the reclaimer!" 101 Contested Star said as she too k 4 sentinals and 2 Knights as her escorts. "It seems we have been sleeping far too long." said the sentinal, named Protecter's Grace, in a deep, mechanical, voice. "Yes...it has been a very long time...a very long...time." 101 said as she and her escorts are teleported planetside.

* * *

**/-BATTLE CAM RECORDING 00365-/\\- **

**/ENTRY 00365- **

**/PLAYING...**

Recorder: "Oh man, I can't wait!"

Sgt. Franz: "Consider that the meeting might end up badly as the last one..."

Corporol Owen: "C'mon, get you'e spirits up!"

Warrant Officer Gwen: "Sgt. Mikel Franz, we finally find a surviving fleet of _Forerunners_, I mean, they could spell a bright new future for us and them!"

Pilot: "Guys, the dropoff point is 45 ft away, ETA-64 secs."

Recorder: "C'mon guys, gut up and gear up!"

Everyone: "Yes sir."

**/Captian Lindsey V. Harden **

**/FAST FOWARD... **

Cpt. Lindsey: "Frag out!"

-BOOM-

Corporol Owen: "Nice arc!"

W.O Gwen: "No time to comment guys!"

-TING, TONK, DONK, TING-

-RATATATA-

-BAM...BAM...BAM...-

Sgt. Franz: "Finally! Renforcements!"

Piolt: "We got this, take cover!"

-BBRRRRRRRR-BRAPAPAPAPAPAPAPA-

Cpt. Lindsey: "Hell yeah!"

W.O Gwen: "Watch out!"

-BOOM...BOOM...BOOM-

**/ERROR...ERROR...ENTRY LOG ENDED...SHUTTING DOWN/\\\- **

* * *

_**So the Forerunners show up and the aftermath of the Psycho!Weiss attack. Reviews are welcome and there are some familiar character names, and check out my other stories for more Halo-RWBY stories. Try to guess where the names for these marines came from. Anyway, check out Hazzamo, HaloGoji, Anthing170, and my other favorited author's stories! **_

**AA-117 out**..._BEEP_


	7. Flood Presentation

**I'm backkkkkkkkkkkkkkk! YAY!**

* * *

**Beacon Academy, RWBY Dorm **

**6:23 PM **

**Subjects: Team RWBYS **

"So you don't speak English?", Yang asked as she and her friends walked to their dorm. "Ja.", Samata answered as she took of her helmet. "Ich weiß auch, was ihr Name bedeutet. (I also know what her name means)", Samata said as she type on her TACPAD and showed it to the rest. "Snow White?", Ruby said, "That's a sweet name." "Y-yes..yes i-it is, Ruby.", Weiss stuttered.

'My, my, Snow White ist wahnsinnig errötend. Hehehe. (My, my, Snow White is blushing madly. Hehehe.)', Samata thought as Weiss shot the German a quick glare. "Sir,we have to know what is inside there.", a voice was heard, and a very serious one. The gang glanced to see a Guard with the Import and Export Manger talking to a man, next him was a box the size of a bicycle. The box rumbled occasionally and the man looked at it before saying, "It's just a...um...a bird, yeah, a bird, it got in there and I was trying to get it out of there." The man was acting really suspicious, but the guard and the manger seemed to take it.

Samata tapped on the Import and Export Manger and then said, " Der Mann ist hier verdächtig verhalten." Weiss walked up to the confused Manger and then translated, "She's saying the man is acting suspicious, sir." Then, Samata brushed aside the owner of the box and brought up her TACPAD. The wrist pad shot out alight on went up and down on the box before disappearing to it. Samata looked at the report then her face went to disbelief, then to terrified, then she put on her helmet quickly and pulled out her pistol.

But before Samata shot the box, the man flipped open the box and grabbed the thing inside.

A Infection Form.

Everyone was shocked and horrified at the form and Samata pulled the trigger. The hail of Tungsten struck the man into the heart and he fell dead. The form fell onto to him and quickly drilled in. By the time Samata was able to reload, the man was already a Combat Form. The guard brought up his pistol and fired at the monstrosity, and the Flood Form screeched and jumped at him.

But a titanium fist intervened and mucus, blood, and green fluid flew every where. The Combat Form smashed into the wall next to Ruby and Samata unloaded her pistol's clip at it. "Fick. Fick. Fick. Fick. Scheiße!", Samata cursed as she began to beat the corpse into a bloody pulp. By the time Samata stopped, her boots and her right hand are covered in mucus, blood, and other fluids. "W-what the...what the h-hell is that!?", the Import and Export Manger yelled.

Samata took out a Lighter from her many of her pouches and flicked it on. "What are you doing.", Yang asked as Samata crouched. "Brennen. (Burning it)", Samata simply said as she lit the corpse on fire. The fire spread very quickly and the corpse turned into a crisp body. "Sie können nicht hier sein ... nein, nein, nein, nein, nein! (They can't be here...no, no, no, no, NO!)", Samata said as she gripped her helmet.

"Nein,nein, nein, nein, nein..."

* * *

**20 Minutes... **

Team RWBYS entered Ozpin's office. As they entered, they saw Ozpin watching the event 20 minutes earlier on his Scroll. "Ah, Team RWBYS.", Ozpin said as he noticed the girls entered. "Now, I want to know what this is that came out of that box and turned that man into...that thing.", Ozpin said as he froze the video and zoomed onto the Infection Form. Samata stepped forward and type something on her TACPAD.

The TACPAD projected some sort of video showing the studies of the Flood. Back at her world, the UNSC opened a museum dedicated to humanity's history, at the 1st century to the current century, 27th Century. After some debating, they also included the Flood exhibit and released a documentary on the Flood. The documentary started up and after the title screen, the screen showed various picyures of different types of Flood.

**Narrator: **The Flood. This Parasite is very interesting, but is one of the dangerous foes humanity has faced.

-Screens shows Infection Forms in containment with Scientist studying and Sentinels staying close to contain-

**Narrator: **This is the picture of scientist studying and testing on the Flood's basic form, the Infection Forms.

-Screen switches to a bald man with round glasses and a grey beard and wearing the usual Scientist uniform-

**Narrator: **This is Professor Relcon, the head Scientist of the Flood Research Wing.

-Prof. Relcon's Name appears in a grey tab with his occupation-

**Prof. Relcon:** The Infection forms are the numerous and basic of the Flood Evolution Tree. But they are important.

-Screens now shows the anatomy of a Flood Infection Form-

**Prof. Relcon: **Their tendrils contain a cell. This cell is called the Flood Mutation Cell. Although small and easy to kill, they can break through the toughest armor, even the MOJORNIR armor. Once the Infection Form got a hold of a corpse of any deceased living organism or a living organism...

-Screens shows a recording of a dead pig being mutated by infection forms-

**Prof. Relcon:** ...the Infection Form rips a wound large enough for the form to slip in and spread the F.M.C with their tendrils.

-The corpse starts to wiggle and spores start to pop up-

**Prof. Relcon: **The subject here is now going through the transformation. During the quick transformation, it can be interrupted and the cells and form will die inside. One way to do it is to shoot it, or burn it, or punch it with the strength of a Spartan.

-The corpse turned in a monster, having two appendages growing out of it's head and three giant spores on it's spine, which is sticking out. Blood covers the corpse and the skin turned into a greenish tan color. The head hangs from it's former neck and a giant arm grows out of it's right side.-

Ruby puked with Weiss, while the rest look at the now reanimated corpse with disgust, horror, and fascination. "Oh God that's disgusting", Blake said as she turned green for a second before she forced her snack back to her stomach.

-The corpse screeches like a Siren and starts to charge the walls, trying to break free, screaming and roaring occasionally-

**PA System: **Clearing Containment Room 4A

-The walls open up, flamethrowers appearing-

**Prof. Relcon: **Every Flood form has a weakness. All of them share the same weakness.

-The Flamethrowers lit up the room and the Flood Pig screeches, cracking the camera lenses and causing the Scientist in the testing room to cover their ears-

**Prof. Relcon: **Fire.


End file.
